


Arrival

by DungeonInspector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dark Continent Arc, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector
Summary: Prompt: Surprisingly, without casualties hunters and other professionals alike manage to reach the coast of the Dark Continent. However, not all is as it seems as indicated by a scream from a certain person...





	

**Author's Note:**

> On FF.net under Dungeon Inspector and originally from my Reddit account U/NeedToKillTime. A short story I wrote for u/NeoDe5truction on Reddit. It was all in a single post so it's rather short.

Taking a step forward for mankind, Ging was the first one off the boat. With danger behind every rock and tree, monsters the size of mountains, and untold treasures hidden throughout the land the Dark Continent was an adventurer's dream. However, his admiration was cut short as a scream sliced through the air.

It was Pariston. Fucking Pariston.

"Ahaha This is going to be so much fun! Don't you think so No.2?"

Ging snorted. "That's the last thing I want to hear from you."

Adventure was Ging's lifeblood, but the same could not be said of Pariston. Crushing what he loved and basking in the feel of his own omnipotence was his source of bliss. Zodiac or not, he was still a rat.

Hand held over his heart, Pariston sighed. "How cruel. For a second there I thought you might be in the right mood."

As a giant clawed foot landed near them shaking the ground, Ging had to admit he was indeed itching to test himself. But he had a bigger fish to fry than the local megafauna. If Pariston wanted to see his abilities, he'd have to come after him himself. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, just a promise."

"Don't expect me to hold back any."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Muherr scoffed as he and his men approached the duo. "Are you two already at it again?"

They were Stone Wall the legendary eleven man mercenary task force. Serving as their backup reserves, they would provide reconnaissance, artillery support, and sniper cover fire. Only Golem, a conjurer who materialized a powerful mechanized weapon that was manned by an emitter, would be joining the main exploration team.

The specialist temp hunters that made up the exploration team followed closely behind them.

Clicking his boots together, Ging gave a stiff salute. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"You don't have to do that every time I speak. Just for orders, understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Rubbing his temples to fight an oncoming headache, Muherr looked to Pariston. "Would you help me with this idiot?"

Energetic enough that he should have sparkled, Pariston said, "Sir, yes, sir!"

A grumbling Muherr stomped away from them back to his troops.

Ging could feel the blood lust seeping out from under Pariston's slimy veneer of cheerfulness as they smiled at each other.

No one else seemed aware of their secret war. From an outside view, their petty squabbles were related to distrusting each other over whether Ging's loyalty belonged to Beyond or the Hunter Association. With taking charge as No.2 until Beyond could escape and join them, he'd put Pariston in a corner. The man was planning something big, too big to pull off alone and with his authority over the expedition Ging was watching his every action. Soon he'd have to move, and when Ging could get his prey to move as he wanted that's when he knew he'd succeed as a hunter.


End file.
